Watering can
]] A watering can (Japanese: じょうろ watering can) is an item that allows a user to water Berry plants in the Pokémon world. In the games, they are always Key Items. In the games Watering Can |gen=II |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Causes the on to battle the player. |effect2=Used to water planted . If watering is done correctly, the resulting Berry trees will have more Berries to pick. |descgsc=A bottle used for watering plants. |deschgss=A bottle used for watering plants in the Berry Pots. |descbwb2w2=A bottle used for watering plants in the Berry Pots. |descxyoras=A bottle used for watering plants in the Berry Pots. |descsm=A bottle used for watering plants in the Berry Pots. |locgsc=Goldenrod City after defeating Whitney |lochgss=Goldenrod City flower shop after defeating Whitney |notes=Formatted as "Squirt Bottle" from onwards |main=Squirt Bottle }} Watering Can |gen=III |dispgen=III |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Used to water planted . If watering is done correctly, the resulting Berry trees will have more Berries to pick. |effect2=Causes the in the to battle the player. |descrse=A tool used for watering Berries and plants. |descfrlg=A nifty watering pail. Use it to promote strong growth in Berries planted in soft soil. |descoras=This is a tool for watering Berries you planted to make them grow more quickly. |descsm=This is a tool for watering Berries you planted to make them grow more quickly. |locrse=Received from the middle sister in the Pretty Petal flower shop |locoras=Received from the shop's owner in the Pretty Petal flower shop |main=Wailmer Pail }} Watering Can |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Used to water planted . If watering is done correctly, the resulting Berry trees will have more Berries to pick. |descdppthgss=A watering can shaped like a . It helps promote healthy growth of Berries planted in soft soil. |descbwb2w2=A watering can shaped like a Psyduck. It helps promote healthy growth of Berries planted in soft soil. |descxyoras=A watering can shaped like a Psyduck. It helps promote the healthy growth of any Berries planted in good, soft soil. |descsm=A watering can shaped like a Psyduck. It helps promote the healthy growth of any Berries planted in good, soft soil. |locdppt=Received from a woman in the Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop |main=Sprayduck }} Watering Can |gen=VI |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to water . |descxyoras=A watering can shaped like a . It helps promote the healthy growth of any Berries planted in good, soft soil. |descsm=A watering can shaped like a Lotad. It helps promote the healthy growth of any Berries planted in good, soft soil. |locxy= |main=Sprinklotad }} In the Pokémon Dream World In the Pokémon Dream World, the player starts off with the Décor item Watering Can, which can be used to water Berry plants in people's gardens. While the Watering Can has its own category in the Plain Catalogue, there is only one type. A Berry cannot be watered as soon as it is planted; it must dry out first before it can be watered. The player can water others' Berries up to 20 times per trip, as of the April 2011 Dream World update. Prior to this update, there was no limit. There is no limit on watering the player's own Berries. In the anime James used a Squirt Bottle on a wild in Type Casting. Another Squirt Bottle appeared in Johto Photo Finish, where Mimey was seen watering the plants in the Ketchum residence. A Squirt Bottle belonging to appeared in The Princess and the Togepi, and was used to water her garden. used a Squirt Bottle in I Choose You!, watering a and an with it. Unlike its in-game sprites, Squirt Bottles have legs in the anime. A Wailmer Pail appeared in The Lotad Lowdown. It was used by to water her in the Pretty Petal flower shop. A Sprayduck was briefly seen in Oh Do You Know The Poffin Plan, where it was used by Forsythia and her to water the plants around her house. It made a brief cameo along with Forsythia in Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!. Another Sprayduck was used by an during the opening of Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Sprinklotad was briefly seen in Under the Pledging Tree!, where it was one of the items offered to by a market vendor in Coumarine City after Ash had wondered out loud what presents he should buy for an upcoming festival. File:SquirtBottle EP162.png|James's Squirt Bottle File:SquirtBottle EP272.png|Mimey's Squirt Bottle File:SquirtBottle anime.png|Miranda's Squirt Bottle File:Professor Oak Oddish Bellsprout.png|Professor Oak's Squirt Bottle File:Wailmer Pail anime.png|A Wailmer Pail File:Sprayduck anime.png|A Sprayduck File:Sprinklotad anime.png|A Sprinklotad In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga was shown using a Wailmer Pail in It All Ends Now VIII. was seen examining a Sprayduck in Honey for Combee. File:End Courtney Adventures.png|A Wailmer Pail in Pokémon Adventures File:Sprayduck Adventures.png|A Sprayduck in Pokémon Adventures In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga Whitney's used a Squirt Bottle on a in A Huge Mysterious Tree!!. File:SquirtBottle Golden Boys.png|A Squirt Bottle in Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys Trivia * The Sprinklotad is the only watering can whose design is not based on a pure Pokémon; is a Water/ Pokémon. * The Wailmer Pail is the only watering can whose design is based on a Pokémon that was also introduced in the same generation as the watering can. Category:Equipment Category:Key Items * it:Annaffiatoi